


Heaven Without a Cloud

by PunishedVarmint



Series: Filthy Flash Fics [24]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Begging, Breeding, Cheating, Cock Slut, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, F/M, Face-Fucking, Horniness, Humiliation, Large Cock, Light Masochism, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Spanking, Submission, Vaginal, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunishedVarmint/pseuds/PunishedVarmint
Summary: Tifa’s frustrations with Cloud in the bedroom pave the way for a well-hung customer to claim the unsatisfied bartender for himself.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Filthy Flash Fics [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1453060
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Heaven Without a Cloud

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter (https://twitter.com/PunishedVarmint) for all my latest updates!

Cloud and Tifa had known each other ever since they were kids, both having grown up in the small rural town of Nibelheim. And while Tifa can honestly say she never really took notice of the blonde loner who always seemed such an outcast, she most definitely noticed Cloud that night he proudly proclaimed he was leaving to join Shinra’s SOLDIER program. That along with the impromptu promise he made to Tifa sent the young girl’s heart fluttering in ways she never knew were possible, and ever since that moment she had been waiting for the day when finally her knight in shining armor would return to her.

Well, life doesn’t always turn out like a fairy tale – a lesson that Tifa learned harshly as she grew into adulthood – but a promise was a promise and eventually Cloud did stumble back into her world, though the circumstances could have been a bit more agreeable. Running a resistance movement against Shinra right inside their own backyard of the Sector 7 slums certainly wasn’t the most ideal backdrop for a reunion, but that didn’t stop the young lovers from turning their previously unrequited feelings into a full-blown romance. But as always, life had a way of throwing a curveball in Tifa’s direction. For as much as she had built-up the ideal Cloud in her head, the real ex-SOLDIER never had a chance of living up to that ethereal blonde dreamboat she always imagined he’d be.

And that disappointment couldn’t have been any more obvious than during one early morning when the couple awoke in bed, wrapped up lovingly in each other’s arms after a peaceful slumber. It was an embrace that quickly turned to several minutes of heavy petting and affectionate kisses before breaking into an opportunity for them to consummate their relationship… After so many disastrous attempts previously that week.

They had barely been at it for a minute when the excuses began. “Hey Tifa, can you shift your hips a bit?” asked Cloud.

“Yeah sure,” she said carefully, not wanting to reveal the frustration in her voice. She had been laying on her stomach, hips raised up on a pillow, and face down in the sheets without any progress. “Like this?”

“Yeah, perfect.”

Tifa hear some brief shuffling behind her then nothing else. “Is it… Is it in?”

“Uhh… Yeah, has been for a while.”

“O-oh!” she squealed as a flush of embarrassment filled her cheeks. “Maybe try moving?”

“That’s what I’ve been doing.” Cloud’s own voice was even and steady as ever, yet Tifa could sense the slight hint of frustration at his own impotent beginning to rise. “How’s that?”

“It’s g-good,” lied Tifa. She still couldn’t feel anything. When she had first laid eyes upon her boyfriend’s tiny prick, the part-time bartender, full-time freedom fighter hadn’t thought anything of it. Yet as time went by, his futile attempts to satisfy her had left Tifa incredibly horny and unsatisfied. Right now she was absolutely dripping wet, so incredibly primed and ready to cum after so many unfulfilled nights, but it was becoming more and more clear that this wouldn’t be the payoff to such an agonizing dry spell. 

It was impossible for Cloud to not notice the writing on the wall either. With a groan of self-loathing, he pulled back and rolled off of Tifa’s prone body. “Perhaps we should just get on with our day.” Cloud threw his legs over the edge of the bed and sat there quietly in the glowing morning light coming through the windows.

“Guess so…” Tifa pulled the covers over her chest as she watched him. Her slick arousal was now staining the bedsheets, and the throbbing itch between her thighs that had been ignited by their risqué cuddling still lingered. She wanted to say something, but Tifa was too distracted by her own unquenched desire to comfort him.

“Barret asked me to meet a contact out in Sector 4 today.” Cloud pulled a shirt over his head and began attaching his armor and buster sword harness. “Should only take a few hours.” He walked over to the door and paused with his hand resting on the doorknob. “You’ll be alright by yourself?”

Tifa nodded. “Of course,” she replied, even doing her best to give him a reassuring smile. “Just another day at the Seventh Heaven, you know?”

“Right. Well… See you then.” Then Cloud stepped out into the slums and closed the door behind him, leaving Tifa naked, alone, and wet. 

With a sigh, she got up and began dressing herself for the day. There was nothing to do about it now, not when opening hours for her bar were about to begin. After all, perhaps the best thing to do in the moment was to continue about her day as if nothing were wrong. Tifa wasn’t the type to run from her problems, but neither was she the kind of mope around. So like a big girl, she picked her head up high, left their shared apartment, and walked down the long and dusty road to her bar, the Seventh Heaven.

Yet as Tifa was looking to drown herself in work, she was disappointed to find that business had slowed to a crawl that day. With the recent unrest caused by the reactor explosion, people weren’t so keen to leave their houses, much less for a drink at the local watering hole, and that made Tifa’s shift terribly boring. Only three customers had come and gone by the time midday rolled around and it was nearing the hour when Cloud would return from his mission. Tifa watched the clock mournfully, counting every second that ticked by, as she wondered how she was possibly going to broach the elephant in the room once he got back. This couldn’t keep going on. Sex was very important to Tifa, and she was becoming so backed-up that she could hardly stand it. For a moment, the poor girl’s thoughts turned to the trusty vibrator she had stashed under her bed, put away and retired once she and Cloud had hooked up. Perhaps it was finally time to bring it back into service.

However, Tifa was brought out of her daydream by the arrival of a new patron. An absolute mammoth of a man walked in through the front door, so tall that he must have had at least a couple heads over Cloud and easily twice the muscle mass. His name was Raymond, and he was known throughout Sector 7 as a bit of a lady’s man. All the girls swore he was a massive hunk, but Tifa couldn’t help but roll her eyes every time he swaggered by. For all his boasting and blustering, she could tell that this guy had an ego nearly as big as his… Tifa shook her head, cutting herself off and clearing out such a perverted thought. Where did that come from?

Either way, Raymond made his way over to the bar countertop and flashed its tender a toothy grin. He had always left Tifa alone in the past, but clearly this wasn’t going to be one of those days. “Hey there, babygirl. You’re looking pretty lonely today.”

Tifa scoffed and barely managed to hold back an eyeroll. “It’s been a slow day.”

“I ain’t talking about the business,” he clarified. “I know that look anywhere. The far-away gaze, the flushed lips, the unsteady breath. That’s the sign of a girl who ain’t getting enough lovin’ at home.”

A deep scowl formed across Tifa’s lovely features, and she clicked her tongue at him. “Tsk! What utter nonsense! You know, you’re not as impressive as you think you are. And I thank you to stay out of my personal life.”

“I’d stay out if you didn’t bring it so blatantly into your work,” he said with a laugh. “The first step is being honest with yourself. And after that… Well I might be generous enough to help you with that little problem.”

It had been a long time since her last fight, and suddenly Tifa was itching for a spar. Her fists tightened and she fixed an intense glare upon him. “That’s enough! I’m gonna have to ask you to leave.”

“Oh sure,” said Raymond as he stood up from his seat. “I’ll go. Just as soon as I hear you say no one more time.” And then, before Tifa could react, he undid his heavy belt buckle and let his pants drop to the floor, revealing an absolute monster of a cock. And when Raymond moved around the bar to come within arm’s reach, Tifa made no attempt to back away, too transfixed by the impossible sight. “Go on, tell me to leave again.”

To say Tifa was cock-shocked would be an understatement. She was positively frozen in-place by the intimidation factor of such an absurd specimen alone. “What… what is that?!” she shouted. Obviously all the rumors about Raymond were not only true but staring her right in the face. It was even thicker than her wrist! “There’s no way that’s real!”

“It’s real, babe. If you don’t believe me, go ahead and see for yourself.” Raymond grabbed Tifa’s much smaller hand and placed it upon his member, which by then had grown to be fully erect. Standing in the presence of a wanton slut always got him hard, and he could tell that Tifa was about to become another notch on his bedpost, even if she didn’t yet want to admit it. 

Tifa was no shrinking violet. She knew that she should have immediately pulled back her hand and slapped him across the face, but as soon as her fingertips made contact with his own smooth, velvety skin, she couldn’t help but instinctively wrapped her hand around it. “It’s so long… and warm,” whispered Tifa in astonishment, but then she suddenly caught herself. She should be admonishing this man for exposing himself to her – a taken women no less! – rather than praising him. “Who cares if he’s got a big dick?!” she asked herself. “A big… fat dick that would probably stretch me out in ways I never imagined… Absolutely ruining me for all other men…”

Tifa didn’t even realize she was salivating, but her near-hypnotic focus upon Raymond’s shaft certainly didn’t escape his attention. “Heh… Well don’t be shy then. Why don’t you get down and take a closer look?” Suddenly his hand was atop her head and pushing down with such authority that Tifa couldn’t help but get weak at the knees. The gorgeous bartender crouched down and found herself facing the biggest, girthiest cock she had ever seen. Her warm breath wafted from her parted lips and made it twitch and leak a big glob of precum from the tip. “There, isn’t that better? Now give it a taste like we both know you want.”

“Hmph!” Tifa rankled at his words, but neither could she deny the truth of them. Her stomach was performing nervous somersaults just from the sight alone, and the smell of such pure, masculine musk was starting to overwrite all common sense. Gone were the bothersome details about her unsatisfactory relationship and that childhood friend-turned-boyfriend. “Just a taste couldn’t hurt…” she found herself rationalizing as her pink tongue slowly extended and wiggled toward the gleaming cockhead. “Th-this is so wrong,” whimpered Tifa just moments before lapping up the beaded precum. Her eyes instantly widened as soon as the exquisite flavor exploded across her tastebuds, and in that moment she was hooked.

Raymond chuckled from above once Tifa lunged forward and heedlessly wrapped her pert lips around his tip, cheeks hollowing as she sucked down more of that delicious fluid. Not only that but the heady taste of raw cock sent her head spinning, and soon her mouth was pushing further to gobble up a few more inches. “Damn! Hungry slut, ain’t ya?” he remarked. His hand remained upon her head, gently guiding Tifa as she debased herself so readily, but it was time to take a more active role. As his fingers sank within her silky locks and dug into her scalp for better purchase, Raymond urged Tifa onward until his cockhead was knocking up against her throat.

All the while, more and more salty precum continued to stream from his shaft, so much so that it was filling her mouth just as quickly as she was gulping it down. “What is with this guy? I feel like I’m gonna drown in his precum alone!” But that didn’t stop Tifa from bobbing her head, swallowing down more and more of his throbbing shaft until it was firmly lodged within her throat. Buying secrets and favors from Shinra grunts in the past had taught Tifa all she needed to know about proper deepthroating techniques. And while it was a shame she never had a chance to demonstrate her oral talents on Cloud, at least now Raymond was fully reaping the benefits. And certainly none of the guards in the past had been so well-hung. Tifa made sure to show her appreciation for such a godly specimen by humming gently around Raymond’s cock. 

“What a good girl you are.” Raymond no longer needed to force Tifa. She made a proper whore of herself, fucking her mouth upon his immense dick, and so he instead busied himself by stroking her hair. “You must not be sucking enough cock at home.”

The mention of her impotent boyfriend caused Tifa to pull her mouth of him with a wet, loud pwah. “N-no,” admitted Tifa with a fiery blush as saliva and precum dribbled from her lips. “Can we not talk about Cloud? I…”

“Don’t want to think about what a slut you are?” he asked with a laugh, earning himself a harsh glare from below. Yet no matter how much hate Tifa directed toward him, neither could she bring herself to stop slobbering all over his cock, even planting rapid-fire kisses that left faint impressions of her lipstick along the bulging shaft. “Fine by me. Just keep going. I’m about to cum in that pretty mouth of yours.”

The sudden promise of his rich seed sparked wicked glee in Tifa’s mind, and she pushed herself into overtime to please him to that end. Opening her mouth wide, the sultry brunette took him back down her throat and went to work fucking herself upon it with great enthusiasm. Glurrk-glaukk-grawk, the sounds of sloppy facefucking filled the Seventh Heaven, and for the first time Tifa couldn’t be more thankful for such a slow day. But Raymond soon gave her another thing to be thankful for, and the only sign he gave was a quick grunt before his cock shuddered and released a deluge of hot cum straight down Tifa’s throat.

The sudden taste of such thick, pungent seed, especially after going without for so long, was nearly enough to make Tifa cum just from the taste alone, but instead she poured all her focus into diligently swallowing every last drop. But Raymond was proving to be quite the stud, and eventually Tifa had to pull his spurting cock from her throat so that the tip could rest inside her mouth while all the thick ropes pooled upon her tongue. “Oh fuck. There’s so much cum!” Tifa couldn’t possibly keep up with his release, and soon all the unswallowed spunk began to bubble out past her lips and dribble down her chin to splash upon her heaving breasts. “Such an absolute stallion of a man. If he were to cum inside me… There’s no way I wouldn’t get pregnant!” Such an obscene thought sent a shiver down her spine and subconsciously sent a signal to her brain to start craving such a lurid possibility. Already her pussy was working hard to moisten itself and prepare for that exact outcome, as if to loudly proclaim to every alpha male within smelling distance of her wet pussy: ‘I’m ready to breed!’

But that would have to wait. Right now Tifa only had one job, and that was to continue servicing Raymond until his release had finished. Already she could tell that his climax was starting to abate, which made it easier for her to gulp down the remaining bits of cum as it poured from the tip. Pleasing such a gifted cock came so naturally to Tifa that she didn’t even realize that she was gently bobbing her head to coax out every last drop. However, such attention didn’t escape Raymond’s notice. “Damn, you really are desperate. I was right, you ain’t had a real man in a long time.” Tifa blushed at his remark, but it wasn’t enough to stop her from sucking his dick. She was in too deep now to back out, and they both knew it. “Stand up. Now.”

Before she even knew what was happening, Tifa was rising back to her feet, both thighs rubbing together with obvious need. “Why am I like this?” she wondered to herself, not daring to speak such thought aloud lest she risk interrupting whatever this hunk had planned for her next. 

“Turn around,” commanded Raymond so forcefully, and Tifa didn’t have a single notion to disobey. She spun in-place, set her hands firmly upon the bar countertop, and stuck out her ass to fully present herself to him like a bitch in heat. A wanton coo of delight fluttered from her lips once his strong hands fell upon her thick, trembling thighs before flipping up her black skirt to rest upon her lower back. Then it was only a matter of sliding down those troublesome shorts and panties to fully reveal her pretty pink pussy and the immense arousal that awaited him. “Damn bitch. You’re wet.”

Tifa gnawed on her bottom lip, the humiliation of cheating on her boyfriend combined with her rampant horniness too much to bear. “Please…” she begged, no longer a woman of moral standing. “Fuck me…”

“You better believe I will,” chuckled Raymond. He firmly grasped her hips and held her steady as he lined up his wet, spit-covered dick with her puffy entrance. “And when I do, you’ll never be able to look at your pencil-dick boyfriend the same ever again.”

A pathetic whine left her throat. Why did he have to mention Cloud like that? But she couldn’t help but believe he spoke the truth, and it was only a matter of proving it. She could feel the sheer heat radiating off his swollen tip as it brushed against her sodden folds. “H-hey, wait…” mumbled Tifa, remembering something critical amidst her lustful haze. “Do you… have a condom?”

“Nope!” And then he thrust forward and buried himself bareback inside Tifa’s slutty pussy. 

No amount of sucking dick could possibly compare to finally getting a real man’s cock inside her for the first time in months, and Tifa instantly came. “Huuaaah!” she screamed out, fists banging on the tabletop and eyes rolling upward as she tumbled helplessly in ecstasy. Everything about him was so damn big, from the way his immense girth pushed out her tight inner walls and reached so deeply to batter against her cervix. “This is no man! It’s a fucking bull!” Tifa realized then and there that she never stood a chance against him, and the only choice now was to completely melt under his touch. Luckily, Raymond had his iron grip upon her hips to hold up the senseless bartender as he rutted fast and hard into her loosening cunt. 

“Damn! I didn’t know you’d be this easy!” proclaimed Raymond, eager to pile on the humiliation now that he had Tifa wrapped around his cock. “I’d have claimed you months ago if I had known you were this weak for big!” Thrust. “Fat!” Thrust. “Cock!” Another thrust and Tifa went reeling, falling forward with such force that her tongue flopped out of her mouth and sent spittle flying across the bar. With no more strength left in her body, Tifa’s chest flattened against the countertop’s surface, pancaking her immense chest to bulge out from the side. But even that was far too comfortable a position for his cocksleeve to enjoy, so Raymond promptly grabbed a fistful of Tifa’s glossy hair and pulled back far enough to lift her up off the table. “No time to rest, babygirl! The best part is yet to come… And so am I!”

His proclamation suddenly snapped the lust-addled girl from her daze. “W-wait! Don’t cum inside me!” Tifa bucked her hips back against him in some feeble attempt to throw him off, but it only served to assist Raymond in driving his cock even deeper, threatening to breech her cervix. “It’s not a safe day!”

“That’s alright. You can just tell your limp-dicked boyfriend it’s his! That way he cause raise our little bastard and you can keep coming back to me for your fix like the slut we both know you are.”

The prospect of getting more of Raymond’s fantastic cock in the future completely broke down the last of Tifa’s resistance, and she protested no further. Besides, it’s not as though she could force him off now even if she wanted to. With a fist still wrapped around her long hair and his other hand firmly gripping her bare hip, Raymond had complete control over the unfaithful bartender’s body. He was being so dominant, so possessive in the way he took Tifa forcefully, and it was everything she craved. “Ooohhh fuuuck!” she squealed.

Raymond was having just too much fun. Not only did Tifa have the tightest pussy in all of Midgar, but it turns out she was a complete masochistic slut as well. With a perverse grin, he yanked harshly on her hair until Tifa’s head snapped back and her entire upper body was arched to its breaking point. “This pussy belongs to me now,” he declared, thrusting deep and holding just long enough to grind his fat cockhead against her womb. “You can keep dating that spikey-haired wuss, but any time you wanna get fucked like a true bitch you’ll come to me.”

“Yes, yes, yes!” chanted Tifa mindlessly, all ideas of resistance now thoroughly pushed aside to make room for the awesome climax she was still having upon his cock. “Wh-whatever you say! I’ll do it! Just fuuuck meeee!”

Tifa was his now, and all that remained was to seal the deal. With a hard thrust that pinned her hips between his muscled mass and the wooden bar, Raymond fully hilted himself within his brand new cumdump and began fill her with the first of many creampies yet to come. The lewd sensation of so much potent seed pouring into her body set Tifa off once again, and with a ragged screech she announced her most wretched climax yet. Raymond’s hot spunk seared her soft pussy walls and set them quivering helplessly, only to further milk his cock of more cum and set the cycle all over again. Together, the two lovers held there for nearly a full minute, locked in a torrid embrace until finally the pleasure melted away to allow the reality of what they had just done to come creeping back into Tifa’s shattered mind. 

The cum-stuffed brunette whimpered as Raymond slowly extracted himself, torturously pulling free from a pussy that just didn’t want to let go, until finally he came out with a wet squelch. Thanks to Tifa’s fit condition, her folds were quick to tighten up but not before a few glops of warm spunk schlopped out of her cunt and splattered onto the floor. “Make sure you clean that up,” said Raymond with a slap upon her ass that made Tifa squeak. “Don’t want your boytoy slipping in it.”

Tifa meekly nodded as they redressed themselves. Luckily for her, it was as easy and pulling up her bottoms, but immediately she could feel the leaking cum squish within her thin cotton panties. All she could do was pray that they held out for the rest of the day. And as Tifa watched Raymond walk out her bar, whistling a jaunty tune the whole way, she couldn’t think of a damn thing to say back at him. She wanted to scream, kick, and smash his face in until it turned into a bloody mess… But more than anything she wanted to ask for his number.

Raymond hadn’t even been gone a full minute before the door once again swung open. This time it was Cloud, finally back from his assignment for the day. “Hey,” he said with a curt nod at Tifa as he approached the countertop. 

“Cloud!” she yelped, nearly jumping out of her skin. He was back earlier than she had expected. If Cloud had walked in but a moment sooner… She dreaded to think of what the consequences would have been. “W-welcome back! How’d it go?”

The ex-SOLDIER shrugged. “Easy enough. Next time I’ll have to ask Barret not to waste my time with such trivial matters. Really feels like he’s still testing me, you know?” As he got closer, Cloud squinted to get a better look at his girlfriend, who usually took great care to look presentable for her customers. “You look worn out. Is everything alright?”

“Y-yeah!” Tifa blushed with shame at the absolute mess she must have looked with her hair frazzled and smeared makeup running down her face. “Just had a busy day is all.”

“Ah, makes sense,” said Cloud as he took his usual seat at the bar, but not before leaning in and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. “I’ve missed you today.”

Tifa tried her best to smile but in the end had to bite down on her lip as she felt a trickle of cum escape her overflowing pussy and run down her inner thigh. “I’ve missed you too…”


End file.
